precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
CP1960
The CP1960 is the standard assault rifle of the New People's Liberation Army, Tanks and Artillery, and Navy. As the name suggests it was developed in the year 1960, shortly after the Chinese Revolution. Design History A new weapon for the Revolutionary forces was originally brainstormed in the final years of the revolution, when the New People's China party was sure on their victory in the Revolution. Ordered by Comrade Lou Shai Dek who said, "For the victory of the People in the nation of China our armed fighters require a weapon that is both unique to the Chinese people and a symbol of their spirit." Shortly after the first preliminary designs of the "New Weapon" were being drawn up. Of the designs, one by Comrade Zhu Yohun stuck out. Based on the physical apperance and properties of the German STG and Russian AK-47 with a proposed barrel length of 430mm and with slides for the inclusion of bayonets and other accesories as well as the ability to swap out barrels and actions to favor large or smaller sized ammunition the production of the first CP1960's were ordered in 1959. Manufacturing didn't offically begin until 1960 until China's weapons factories could be put back online. By 1963 the CP1960 was being produced to the quantities neccesairy to distribute to the personell of the early New People's Liberation Army. By 1965 it had been distributed to the Navy as the primary weapon for ship personell. In 1966 it was the primary weapon of Tank and artillery personell in the nation. By 1970 the Chinese had produced more than they needed and began cutting back on production. But the excess CP1960's were often used as diplomatic tools or sweateners and were distributed to revolutionaries in Indochina, Eastern Russia and members of the KPLA as a reward for their services and continued friendship with China. Stashes of CP1960s were sold to Khazakistan in mid 1970 as part of a deal to station ten thousand soldiers on Khazak soil to help in defending against the "Turkish threat" in Dhagestan. Various other caches were often sold on the IB controlled sectors of the foriegn black-market to raise funds for projects. Continued production of the CP1960 was stepped up two-percent in order to meet arms demands in indochina and Luzon in 1973. Design The CP1960 has a total barrel length of 430mm and a total length of 880mm. The stock general varies from wood to metal frame based on resource avaibility. These two versions are known as the CP1960A (wood stock) and CP1960B (metal frame). The total range of the weapon is 420 meters for individual targets at the semi-automatic setting and 330 yards at full-auto. The weapon contains slides at the bottom for the inclusion of accesory units like a bayonet or flash-light. In addition side clips allow for the installation of a medium-range scope (recommended for semi-auto fire). Additionally, the weapon comes with three standard barrel and action sizes for 5.56mm, 7.92mm, and 5.45mm sized ammunition. The parts required for these easy-to-do transitions are deemed a requirement and CP1960 bearing soldiers are outfitted with the correct sizes of parts (much a segment of their weapons care training is also put into learning to keep their barrel and action sizes organized to allow for quicker and efficent swaps). The gun's rate of fire is 600 rounds per minute with a total bullet velocity of 700m/s. Users *New People's China **NPCLA **NPCLN **NPCLAA *New People's Republic of Vietnam **Vietnamese People's Republican Army **Vietnamese People's Republican Navy *The Kingdom of Cambodia **National Khmer Army *The People's Republic of Laos **Laotian People's Army *People's Republic of Northern Korea **Northern Korea's Republican Army *People's Republic of Luzon **Luzonian Republican Army **Luzonian Republican Navy *Turkistan/Khazakistan *UFI Category:Asia Category:Weapons Category:Technology